Together You and I
by Saraphina-Jamenson
Summary: my first lemon/romance frist fan fic period...PLEASE READ/REVIEW!
1. The Happening

Chapter 1:  
Max POV  
As you know we have moved around a lot ...dealing with Item ,Doomsday Group, Jeb,mutant freaks like ourselves, and evil scientist .But now we settled down ,peacefully .Fang ,Iggy, and I are all 19 ,Nudge 16,Gazzy 14,and Angel 11.  
We are all older now.. we have a couple of new additions to our "family" ,Iggy has a girlfriend Angelica ,the flock and I are happy for Ig ...it's about time .As for Total and Alkia ,they had a litter but we only kept one ,Angel insisted on naming him it ended up being Charlie he i-  
"Maxie, you look beautiful this morning '' Fang said making me blush  
"Well you don't look bad yourself " I replied wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him passionately on his lips as his hands slowly made their way down my back and to my buttock ,shivering at his soft and tender touch ,we broke our deep kiss when Iggy made his was down the stairs, he was quickly followed by Angelica, she walking like a duck both of them looking exhausted  
"Wonder what they did last night "  
Fang whispered playfully into my ear . I let out a little laugh ,hitting his arm softly.  
"Morning Angelica, aye Ig what's for breakfast?" Fang asked rubbing his stomach  
"Mm, I was thinking eggs,bacon,toast,and fruit ...sound good?''  
"Fine by me" Fang replied looking satisfied .  
I decided to go wake up Nudge ,Gazzy,and Angel .I knocked on the girls room lightly while opening the door .  
"Rise and shine girls!" I shouted loudly shaking Angel then Nudge .both of their eyes flew open, I guess the sneak attack wakeup call not the best choice,Haha .  
"Wha" Nudge said sleepily rubbing  
Her eyes  
"Angel sweetie wake up ,Ig is about to make breakfast '' I said to her calmly giving her a little shove .Angels eyes flew open as she sat up slowly making sure it was me and not some person trying to hurt our flock again .  
Coming out of the girls room  
and walking downstairs to find Iggy in the kitchen ,Fang on the couch ,Gazzy at the table awaiting breakfast I guess he already woke up ,and Angelica next to Ig being a little helper ,how cute .Cute ...never mind. I sat down next to Fang taking his hand in mine ,smiling at him shyly .His grip tightened on my hand ,as he smiled big at me .I leaned in a little closer to his face only an inch apart ,feeling his breath out onto me ,I kissed him hard leaning into his body pushing backward onto the couch .  
"Can you guys get a room!" Angel  
said coming downstairs looking a little grossed out at the sight , Nudge following behind her.  
Breakfast awaited us at the table .The flocks plates piled high except Angelicas plate looked small ...ha-ha well she is human. Later we all finished our plates , clearing out the table Ig and Angelica insisted that the did the work ,but hey I'm not going to stand in there way ha-ha .I walked up the stairs to my bedroom ,shut the door and sat down on my bed only a moment later I heard a knock on the door . " It's me ,can I come in Maxie ?''  
"Um hold on a sec !'' I said frantically shuffling around me room throwing things in my rubbish bin.  
"Okay, um come in" I said laying down on my bed trying to look natural. The door opened slowly as Fang came in slowly, shouting the door and looking it .  
"What are you doing?'' I asked curiously  
"What they told us to get a room '' he told me coming closer and closer with a smirk on his face .Fang sat down on the opposite side of my queen bed .Fang smiled at me as he closed in the space between us then he kissed me ,hard and long .I threw my arms around his neck as my tongue went into his mouth massaging his, he returned the favor .As he got further between my legs I could feel his large bulge rub up against me .That made me wet .Pure hormones driving my urges ,I pushed him off and told him to lay down and take his shirt off ...he did this at my command ,I smiled and took mine off, got on top of him .I began to work on the bulge by moving my hips up and down ,going hard on him yet we were practically half naked ha-ha.  
''Max..ah...that's not fair ..ah '' his hands slowly snaked his hands up my thighs and stopping at my hips ,pushing my body harder against him. I smirked at his pleasure ,he saw my face I guess he was going to teach me huh? He flipped me hard unto my bed ,kissing my neck ,biting my ear ,kissing the top on my breast ,then kissing all the way down to the bottom of my pants ,I couldn't help not to bite my lower lip .He undid my pants and my zipper ,oh God he was good .  
Then he took my pants off -making me shiver at Fangs touch-, I looked at his pants -that were still on - and then back at him  
, he smirked as I slowly dragged my fingers down his strong, muscular body to his pants, smiling again as I undid and unzipped his pants he pulled mine with my panties .Finally he took his off. He kissed my neck causing to push his heated body closer to mine.  
"Now Maxie, I'm not going to do  
anything you don't ask for" he said breathing heavily out on to my neck kissing it.  
"Fang ...please don't doo thhat"  
He stopped and looked at me with one of his famous crooked smiles.  
"What do you want Maxie, what do you need Maxie?" He said pushing his cocks head against me .I couldn't help myself I let out a moan  
"I want you Fang , I need you to fuck me noww" I replied out to ,  
Fang giving me a predator look as if I was a fawn just waiting to be taken .  
"That's better Max" kissing me on the neck taking his boxers off and slowly sliding his hardened shaft into my pussy ...I cried out into the air in pure pleasure .

-  
FANG POV

''Fuck baby, ooh ah ah, Fang harder "  
Damn my girlfriend is amazing and tight, so fucking tight.  
''Max don't give up on me yet. Hold up'' I yelled at her ,she gave an exhausted nod .Pushing harder ,deeper, and slower making her feel very inch of me inside her .  
"Fang I can't!'' I pushed more feeling her muscles contract around me ...  
''Max you easy girl, you get to take it for a little longer '' I said wrapping her legs around me telling her to squeeze tight .Pushing into hard making myself hit her g-spot ,feeling her release onto my cock again ,smirking watching her clench the bed sheets ,arching her back, and moaning , she never looked so beautiful and venerable .  
''Oh shit babe, Maximum!'' I didn't even notice she started to grind on me making me feel her slick walls ,that set me off .I cummed at that instant ,I moaned out loudly  
"Shit ..Max I ...I Fuck '' I said looking down to she cum drip out of her as a pulled out ,kissing her forehead and wrapped her up in the comforter as we drifted into a long sleep of pure exhaustion .


	2. Weeks That Have Become

Chapter Two

SIX MONTHS LATER:

-MAX POV-

I woke up today to a strange feeling. I have had sharp, strange pains in my stomach for the past six months. The pains felt as someone is kicking me from the inside. I screamed, my screamed echoed into the quiet house, not a minute later Fang and the rest of the flock came barging into my room.

-FANG POV-

My sleep was disrupted by a loud pained shrill from Max, my angel, my complete and utterly flawless diamond. I rushed out of my bed and could already hear the pound of the rest of the family. We were all huddled around her door before Angel could open it. We hurried to get in to see what the hell was wrong.

"Oh Max, no Max, Max?" I spoke softly as I pushed through the little kids and knelt down beside her crumpled body. She hurried to me holding my hand, pulling it closer to her.

"Fang, I- I- I don't know what happened." she spoke softly as I felt her warm and heavy tears fall unto me. She grasped my hand tightly as if she was afraid what would happen if she let go.

"Guys get out, she needs to be alone" I told the gang in a stern but concerned tone. They left us behind with their heads down and despair in their eyes. We all love Max, so dreadfully much. I pulled Max up carefully into my arms making sure not to hurt her wings.

"Come on Maxie, let's get you into bed" I slowly put her unto her feet, walking her to bed.

"I can do it myself, I am fine now, stop let go of me'' she shoved my hands away from her.

"Maxie, what the hell was that!?" I spoke a little louder now, almost shouting...just barely

"I don't know! It felt as I had got Spartan kicked in the stomach. It has been going on for months now, I didn't want to worry everyone…" her voice trailed off into the quieted house. She laid down in the bed pulling the covers to her nose, staring into space. I walked around to the left side of the bed and took my space beside her. Our bodies fit like a puzzle piece.


End file.
